


In Wet Reverence

by special_tramp



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Fingering, Gillian on Gillian, Gillian squared, Magic Wand, PWP, Scissoring, Smutt, Toy Play, gay shit, smutty smut smut, they're doin some magic, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/special_tramp/pseuds/special_tramp
Summary: Baby's first Stella x Scully story!! Smut smut smut in a hotel room.
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	In Wet Reverence

**Author's Note:**

> GAH thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate you being here 💖 I'm kind of proud of this one. 
> 
> Thank you times a million to @sarie-fairy on tumblr and Sarie_Fairy on here for the beta and her kindness always.
> 
> And a massive thank you to stellaxxgibson here and on tumblr for her help on this and for writing my favorite Stella x Scully story ever (its called Her First Love 😍).

The door to their hotel room flew open, hitting the spring on the wall and snapping back to bump the couple falling through it. A mix of glistening tongues and breathy sighs and deep throaty moans; an intertwined redhead and blonde pushing and pulling at each other’s clothes. Their kisses were messy, ravenous and searing. 

Foregoing air, Stella moved her lips down Scully’s neck to her flushed chest and back up. Unable to get a grip on her, Stella’s kisses turned to sloppy licks. The heat radiating off Scully’s aroused skin mixed with the tart of her perfume like hot sauce on her tongue. Her hands clawed at Scully’s blouse sending the top three buttons flying. At the same time, in reply, Scully pulled Stella’s mouth back to meet her own, their tongues sliding over one another’s, tasting. 

Grabbing fistfuls of the back of Scully’s top caused her head to tilt back, deepening their kiss. Scully moaned; Stella, swallowing her sounds of rapture. Scully pulled away, grabbing and dragging Stella, by her waistband with two fingers, leading her over to the bed. Surprised, Stella gripped Scully’s waist from behind, eliciting a whimper, quickly working her fingers beneath her tight pencil skirt, forcing it above her hips. 

With Stella’s hand cupping her covered sex possessively, slowly circling her palm against her clit, her other arm locked across her chest gripping her covered breast, and her breath in her ear, Scully caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. What she saw turned her on even more; Both their faces were sheen with a rosy flush, Scully’s blouse half undone, her round tits heaving beneath her lace lingerie while Stella had her entire body in a death grip of ecstasy. 

“Oh my god mmmm,” Stella moaned, “you’re so wet, baby, I can feel you.”

“Touch me,” Scully breathed heavily. Stella walked her fingers agonizingly slowly across Scully’s dampened underwear until they met her wetness directly. 

Scully gasped when Stella trailed her tongue up the side of her neck until she sucked her earlobe inside her mouth at the same time she began sliding her curled fingers in and out of her. Scully could feel Stella smile against her cheek as she pushed her ass back into her and shakily whimpered her name. 

“Tell me what you want, Dana.”

Scully’s head fell forward as an exhale morphed into shy giggles. And in response, Stella took a fist full of her hair and pulled her back, forcing Scully’s head to rest on her shoulder exposing her neck. The tendons in Scully’s neck straining as she tried to contain how loudly she wanted to scream out from the tantalizing pleasure; Stella’s fingers still dragging between her dripping folds, barely brushing her clit with each pass. 

Her head still back against Stella’s shoulder, her hooded eyes rapidly switched between Stella’s eyes and lips; dazed by her two blue kaleidoscopic orbs and glazed berry lips. “I want you inside me,” Scully rasped as she undid her blouse and bra, letting them fall to the ground. 

Scully turned around, her breasts met immediately with Stella’s warm mouth, lapping at each nipple completely and eagerly as if she were melting before her. Pushing into the arch of her back with one hand and reaching under her thigh, pulling it up around her hip with the other, Scully leapt into Stella’s arms. 

_ Now it was her turn.  _ She gathered Stella’s lustrous, waved hair into a makeshift ponytail, pulling it back, exposing and sucking hard on her neck. Leaving teeth marks and red splotches around every freckle she could find. She kissed her way back to Stella’s jaw until their lips met, languidly this time, exploring. 

Stella let her jaw drop as Scully’s one thumb graced over her bottom lip while the other found and circled her pulsing clit. Stella gave Scully control; Giving her permission to gently slide her tongue over her own, curling its apex up each corner of her mouth. Stella was unobtrusive to Scully’s wet reverence of her; her jaw slacked in pleasure. Scully devoured every moan that left Stella’s throat. 

Unable to wait any longer, Scully gripped her face in both hands matching her sounds as Stella’s kisses returned with fervor. The couple fell backwards onto the bed’s edge, Scully first. Stella ground her hips between Scully’s legs. The duality of their heated sexes caused them both to groan desperately into each other's open mouths. 

Stella began to push herself up but Scully didn’t loosen her grip around her neck, held on until she couldn’t any longer, falling back against the mattress. Her breasts bounced and she giggled, bit a nail and looked up at Stella through her lashes. Her legs dangling over the edge, knees hinged around Stella’s waist. 

Panting, Stella stood at the end of the bed looking down at Scully, feeling herself grow wetter. Watching as her partner brought her other hand up to her breast, squeezing it, grazing her fingers over her hardened peak; Stella started gnawing on her bottom lip, signaling either her hunger for Scully or her lips desire to take over for Scully’s fingers. Maybe both. Neither let their gaze drift from the other. 

Stella swayed slightly, entranced before Scully barely audibly mouthed, “ _ come here _ ,” beckoning with her finger. 

Stella undressed down to her lingerie, and spread herself over Scully, as their lips crashed together. Stella intertwined her fingers with Scully’s, stretching them above her head; Her messy red hair splayed in between their arms making her look like an angel graced by a fiery light framing her face. As she moved to stand up, Stella dragged her nails lightly down Scully’s body. She looped her fingers in Scully’s underwear removing them in one quick pull.

“Stellaaa, I need you,” she purred. “Now.” 

They finished stripping, and Stella positioned her legs, one between Scully’s, the other next to her hip. The sound of their combined wetness gliding over the others made Scully moan as Stella started grinding their sexes together. Slowly at first until Scully reached up for her, bringing Stella down to her with a lip between her teeth, breathing, “ _ harder, oh my god _ ,” releasing it on the last syllable. 

Before Stella could change her pace, she reached underneath her pillow next to Scully’s head, pulling out a light pink mini wand. She turned it on and handed it to Scully. Bending back down, Stella kissed her cheek; Scully leaning into this moment of intimacy before she retreated. 

Stella grabbed Scully’s leg, lifting it up and holding it in place as she started to move again; faster and harder this time. “Mmmmm,” Scully growled over Stella’s whimpers. Scully placed the wand at the juncture where their sexes met causing both women to cry out from deep in their throats. Feeling her thighs straining above her, Scully grabbed Stella’s ass in her free hand and helped propel her movements, slapping it hard enough to leave a handprint. She loved marking her, even if they were hidden from everyone but her. She liked that Stella  _ let _ her. 

Stella felt her orgasm rip through her, her moans punctuated by each thrust forward. As soon as the stars behind her eyes dissipated, she jumped up on shaky legs, and quickly pulled Scully by her hips to the edge of the bed. 

“What are you doing, Stell?” Scully whined, seconds from her own undoing. 

“I need to stand up so I can fuck you harder,” Stella replied, grabbing the vibrator from Scully, throwing it to the floor and shoving two finger inside her. Scully cried out and Stella positioned her arm so that her palm was rubbing against Scully’s clit as she pumped into her. Her two fingers curling perfectly to stroke her internal bundle of nerves making her back arch off the bed. She sought out Stella’s free hand, finding it and latching onto it, messily entwining their fingers again. 

“Oh fuck, oh I’m gonna come!  _ Ohmygod _ .” 

“Mmm come for me, baby,” Stella rasped, placing messy kisses to Scully’s abdomen, her lips feeling a pull, an anchor to the fingers inside her. Her deep voice thick with arousal and satiation sent Scully over the edge, creating a tingling from her toes all the way to her center. A warm gush dripped down Stella’s arm as her ministrations continued, letting Scully ride her fingers, prolonging her orgasm. 

Stella crawled back up the bed settling in next to Scully, both still trying to regulate their breathing. Locking gazes with her, Stella cleaned Scully’s essence off her fingers, taking them into her mouth and swirling her tongue along the length of them. Then, taking Scully’s hand off her chest, she kissed the back of it before they both fell asleep, disappearing somewhere in one another’s eyes. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to foxanddanapetrie here and on tumblr for the idea and for the wonderful, gentle, magical, wild year of friendship 💜


End file.
